


War Games

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Seeker Porn Battle, prompt "Kahlan rewards her brave warriors".</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Games

“I killed twice as many D’Harans as Richard,” Cara proclaims. “He had no hope of keeping up.”

“Hardly,” counters Richard. “I slew more than her and she knows it.”

Sitting on her makeshift Confessor’s chair in the back of the war tent, Kahlan folds her arms and looks at both of them carefully. Cara puts forth obvious effort into steeling her expression but Kahlan’s been able to read the Mord-Sith for some time now—much to the latter’s dismay. “I can see now,” Kahlan says regally, “that neither of you truly know who was the better warrior, the braver warrior, today. Thus you’ll have to share the reward.”

The reward, of course, being herself: her body, their pleasure. She said the last words with such grace that Richard nearly looks embarrassed—it doesn’t last. Cara, on the other hand, is quick to knot the tent flaps closed, securing privacy for the three of them. She’s doubtlessly impatient since Richard’s beat her out the last two days. “You’ll have to be quieter than last time, Cara,” Richard jokes.

Cara glares at him and his face falls. Last time they did this together, Kahlan knows, Cara was reduced to a loudly moaning mess in Richard’s arms and is still torn between hating him for making her lose her prided control and thanking him for the pleasure.

Smiling to herself, Kahlan urges the pair toward a desk, kneeling in front of them as they quickly begin to shed clothing. Cara slides her leathers down her body, exposing tanned skin and thrilling curves, Richard yanks down his trousers, relaxing back against the tabletop, and Kahlan pushes down the top of her Confessor dress—sans corset—baring her shapely breasts to two pairs of hungry eyes.

Kahlan scrunches her nose as she looks back and forth between Richard’s erection, yet half-soft, and Cara’s sex. “I only have one mouth,” she observes, as if helpless. Cara’s hand comes to her hip and she all but starts tapping her foot. Richard is more patient, so she throws a sultry smile up to him, letting him know he’s first. Before that, though, she pulls Cara closer, positioning the two side by side. It’s Richard that throws an arm around Cara’s back, hugging her shoulder to him. Cara only puts up with the half-embrace because Kahlan buries her head between her thighs and licks up her sex with all her tongue, just once, wetting the skin there. Cara groans, widening her stance a little.

Then Kahlan’s back to Richard, lips around his cock, taking all of him into her mouth because she knows she soon won’t be able to. His strong male scent fills her senses and her eyes close as she begins to pleasure him, her own body reacting with a flush, with a pulse that’s just short of racing. Her hand finds Cara’s body beside him, travels up her thigh, then finds her sex and begins to stroke her folds, fast and a little rough. Richard quickly hardens on her tongue as he combs a hand through her hair—he fills her mouth, now, and Kahlan can’t help that she feels no less proud than any other time that’s happened. She lets her hand travel wantonly upward, under Richard’s shirt, to feel the way his strong muscles tense under her touch.

Soon certain fingers of hers are sticky and slick with a certain blonde’s arousal. Cara’s quiet moans and pants are mixing with Richard’s heavy breathing—it’s a beautiful kind of music to Kahlan. She sucks Richard off the way she knows he likes it: varying between slow, languid motions, caressing his shaft with her tongue, and pistoning his cock into her mouth as fast as she can. She picked up the latter bit from Cara; it fills the air with lewd and wet noises and strangely enough, it’s always that and nothing else that brings a blush to Kahlan’s cheeks. Richard loves it, as always; he urges her on, muttering her name, fisting her hair and groaning.

Gently she slips two fingers into Cara, curling them inside her entrance, and sets the heel of her palm on her clit; pushing, rubbing. Kahlan feels the blonde’s body shake a little and it wouldn’t be the first time Cara came so hard she collapsed. She even feels Richard’s body tighten, doubtlessly securing his hold on her. But Cara says, “False alarm,” and Kahlan takes Richard’s hardness from her mouth to smile. “Richard, your betrothed is rather skilled with her fingers,” Cara adds casually, as if Kahlan is a common whore servicing two soldiers. Kahlan throws a smirk up at her, a mirror image of the blonde’s own.

“I’m even better with my tongue,” she says. Cara just taps the skin above her sex, twice, as if in challenge—as if Kahlan hasn’t proved it more times than she can count.

Kahlan sighs in mock exasperation, and switches. She wraps her hand around Richard’s cock and begins to pump, and she lays her mouth to Cara’s sex, licking into that pink and sensitive skin like she’s starving for it—and truthfully, she is. Her tongue delves deep and she wants to go deeper for more of Cara’s taste, wants to reach her tongue as far inside of Cara as she can because there is nothing more intimate, but this position isn’t given to such things. She satisfies herself with sending three fingers deep into that heat instead, deep into Cara’s wet and wanting entrance, filling her the way she knows Cara likes—quick, hard thrusts, unrelenting—and suckles Cara’s swollen clit between her lips, touching and pushing and sliding her tongue around it. Soon Cara’s fingers slide into Kahlan’s hair, holding her head, as her groin jerks against Kahlan’s mouth.

She’s close, then, but Richard is rocking on the balls of his feet as she jerks off his cock, groaning softly, and Kahlan is faced with a dilemma. One quickly decided: the male orgasm is, on average, significantly messier, and Kahlan likes her tent clean. Hand continuing its work on Cara, her thumb picks up where her tongue left off as she shifts back to Richard. Cara moans and Kahlan can’t tell if it’s in protest or pleasure. She holds Richard still in her hand, looks up at his dark eyes, licks the tip of his cock and smiles when it twitches. “Where do you want to come?”

Richard blinks down at her, lost in the haze of desperate arousal. “I want you on me,” he works out, nodding down. Kahlan moves aside, laughing as Richard nearly falls to the ground, rolling onto his back with a grin. She looks up at Cara.

“Don’t you dare finish yourself off,” she tells her, brow raised for emphasis. “My mouth or nothing.”

Cara makes a face but nods her acquiescence. Kahlan lowers herself over Richard’s body, over his erection standing tall at full attention, and then she feels Cara behind her. It’s quick work to get Kahlan’s smallclothes out of the way. The blonde grips Richard’s cock, lays a hand on Kahlan’s backside to guide her, and helps the pair couple—likely because it was in her best interest, Kahlan knows.

She’s ready for him—she always is, it seems—and he slides into her smooth and easy, filling her exquisitely as their hips meet. Kahlan tilts her head back, biting her lip to muffle a moan at the sudden pleasure. Sweeping her hair over one shoulder, she leans forward, palms on his warm, firm chest, and begins to ride him, hips rolling as she rocks up and down. Predictably, Richard’s own hands come to toy with her nipples, holding and cupping her breasts, and Kahlan can’t pretend to mind.

It doesn’t take long, at all—it’s not even a minute of thrusting herself down on him before Richard groans deep and grips her thighs, holding her down as his cock begins to pulse inside her. He fills her with his seed and Kahlan thinks she can feel it deep inside, that sudden rush of heat. Then she realizes just how _close_ she is herself;  collapsing on his chest, arching so that his sex slips wetly out of hers, Kahlan begins to grind her clit against the hard length of his erection, slicked by their combined arousal. Richard’s arms wrap around her, holding her, and Kahlan yelps as she comes, hips jerking against his cock, an abrupt orgasm that leaves her breathless. Richard kisses her, still very much himself, and Kahlan returns it gratefully. Gone are the days when she needed to be terrified of such things.

“I’m right here,” Cara says beside them, pointedly.

Kahlan turns her head to see the Mord-Sith sprawled out lazily in the Confessor’s chair, legs splayed obscenely wide, two fingers forming a steady rhythm in her sex. Richard smacks Kahlan’s ass lightly and says, “You did tell her to wait for you.” Kahlan jumps a little in surprise—she’s not the only one picking things up from Cara, apparently—but then grins at him, dropping a final kiss to his lips before she lifts herself off.

Cara cockily spreads herself open as Kahlan approaches on her hands and knees, exposing soft, glistening flesh to her—more of a demand than an offer. Kahlan smirks and bats her hands away, replacing them with her own. Cara shrugs and begins to knead her breasts, pinching her tightened nipples as Kahlan prepares to feast.

She slowly licks her way from Cara’s opening to her clit, just like before, but this time to gather Cara’s taste, to feel the slickness of the blonde’s copious arousal on her palate. Closing her eyes to focus on the feel of it, she parts Cara’s lips with her thumbs and wastes no time sinking her tongue as deep as it will go, because this is how she makes love to Cara; she gives all of herself to the Mord-Sith and nothing less. Cara clenches a little around her and gasps. Her body begins to move and Kahlan wraps arms around her thighs as Cara begins to ride her tongue, hips rocking slightly. She’s slinking down in the chair and Kahlan watches her face, flushed pink and hot, watches the restrained and controlled Mord-Sith come unraveled as Kahlan’s tongue works. “Close,” Cara breathes out.

Massaging Cara’s clit with her thumb, Kahlan pulls her tongue free, pushes it back into her, repeats it, faster, and soon they’re both lost in a certain kind of bliss. Kahlan feels Cara’s slickness, tastes her heat and her tightness and her intimacy as she thrusts her tongue deep into Cara. “Kahlan,” Cara gasps, and Kahlan knows no words will follow.

It’s that bliss that makes Kahlan slow down a bit, just to drag things out. Still holding Cara open, Kahlan closes her eyes while she licks and laps into Cara’s spread sex over and over, slowly—not to torture or tease, but to savor. It seems like a different life where Kahlan couldn’t do this, wouldn’t do this, with Cara or anyone. Cara understands; she’s panting heavily, but there’s no jerk of her hips or whining groan from her. “I could do this forever,” Kahlan admits, nuzzling her face playfully into Cara’s wetness.

“What about me?” asks Richard behind her.

“It’s not my fault I taste better,” Cara tells him, petting Kahlan’s hair.

Kahlan turns her face to Cara’s inner thigh, huffing out a laugh against the smooth skin there before resuming her work on Cara’s orgasm in earnest. The blonde’s clit is exposed, hard and swollen and sensitive, and she hisses when Kahlan closes her mouth around it, even gently. Cara is so wet that three fingers glide easily into her opening—if she was Cara, Kahlan would tease about that, but her tongue is busy anyway, testing Cara’s tenderness.

Kahlan crooks her fingers, thrusting steady and deep, and with constant flicks of her tongue it’s not long before Cara is moaning, hips lifting from the chair, undulating in time with Kahlan’s attentions. When Cara is finally on the brink, orgasm within reach, Kahlan switches because, well, she loves this part. Her tongue sinks back into Cara’s sex, her thumb presses delicately on her clit, and Cara comes undone with a soft cry, a fresh wave of wetness flooding Kahlan’s mouth all at once. Kahlan takes everything Cara gives her, everything that she’s earned, guiding Cara through until she’s done.

“You two know we could do this every night, together,” says Richard from the floor behind them, still stretched out on his back there. “No matter who wins.”

Kahlan leans back and shrugs agreeably, because she loves Richard and she loves Cara and she loves making love with them more than anything. “I don’t think I would mind terribly,” she says, relaxing down into Richard’s warm embrace.

It’s Cara, still slouched down and panting, that says, “No. Where would be the fun in that?”


End file.
